Upside Down and Right Side Up
by TheGirlWhoEatsPie
Summary: Marshall had a perfectly good life. He got good grades, he had a nice house. All of that changes when he rescues Fionna from an abusive relationship. Suddenly, he finds his life has been turned upside down, in some good (and some not so good) ways. Fiolee, rating may change later.


Fiolee story #1

Chap. 1: The Fight

_Marshall's POV  
_

I could feel my legs burn. I was pushing myself way too hard for a guy that had the last month or so sitting in the library surrounded by a wall of books, but I didn't care. I hated being cooped up inside for too long, but when you have to study for a test that could determine the rest of your future, there really wasn't much of a choice. But I free now, and that was the only thing that mattered. Suddenly I heard a hair-raising screech. It sounded as if it had come from the small park I was running next to. Standing behind a tree, I watched the scene in front of me.

"YOU BITCH," yelled a red-headed kid. Following his gaze, I saw he was yelling at a petite, blond young girl looking up at him. She was wearing what looked like pajamas. _Did this psycho drag her out of her house in the middle of the night?_

"No, pl-!" the blond began her plea, but she was interrupted by Red grabbing her arm roughly, and punching her across the face hard enough to make her fall onto the cold cement. She moaned as she lay on the ground, clutching her cheek. Raising herself up feebly, she began her plea again. "No please, Freddie," she cried. "I'm sor-"

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME? IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS!" He was screaming so loudly, it was a wonder no else heard him. He had a murderous gleam in his eyes, and he pulled his leg back as if he was about to kick the helpless blond, still lying on the ground, pleading for him to listen. I decided I had had enough, and ran out from behind my hiding place. Sneaking up behind him, and tackled the psycho, pinning him to the ground. "LET ME GO!" He screamed. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The disgusting stench wafting from his mouth must have distracted me, because Psycho managed to push me off of him. He almost punched me in the face, but I grabbed his fist just in time. Soon it was just a whirlwind of fists and indistinguishable grunts of pain. Finally, Psycho punched me in the stomach, making me lose my breath. Satisfied, he got up and ran away like a coward. I lay there on the cold ground with my eyes closed. I clutched my stomach, waiting for the pain to pass. After a few moments it did. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted by ocean blue eyes. The girl pulled her face away, blushing. "Sup." I smiled gently at her, sitting up slowly. She sniffled, her eyes tearing up. A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Hey now, don't cry." I said gently. I put my hand on her shoulder. That's all it took for the dam to break. Sobbing loudly, she threw her arms around my neck, and buried her face into my chest; I could feel my shirt quickly growing damp from her tears. I looked down, shocked, and then gingerly put my arms around her thin body. She winced as I put my hand right in between her shoulder bones. Helping her up, I pulled her away, and looked at her seriously. "Who was that creep? Did he hurt you?"

"T-that w-was my b-boyfriend." She said through the tears. _Aw shit. _"A-and h-h-he-"Unable to continue, she burst into tears again.

"What did he do?" I asked her in what I hoped was a soothing tone.

"He d-dragged me h-here." She looked up at me. "I was at a f-friend's house, and my friend left to g-get something. He rang the doorbell, when I o-opened the d-door, he dragged me outside and p-pushed me, a-and I fell and I guess I hit my head. Next thing I know, I'm here and he's screaming at me and I was so scared!" She looked as if she was about to cry again.

"Sonofabitch" I muttered. Blondie must have heard me, because she looked up at me curiously. "Oh, hey, we still don't know each other's names. Mine's Marshall Lee." I said quickly.

"I'm Fionna." She said. She smiled up at me, than yawned.

"Are you tired? Should I take you to your house? Or your friend's house?" I asked, wanting to help this little blond girl. For some inexplicable reason, I felt drawn to her.

"NO!" She shrieked. "I-I mean, what if he finds me?" You wouldn't be there to help. And he knows where I live, and how to get in." She said, with a fearful tone in her voice.

"Well then, Fionna, the only option left is to let you stay with me. If you wouldn't mind, that is," I said. _Stupid! Why the fuck would you say that?! You don't even know how old she is!_

"And, uh- how old are you?"

"17. And I wouldn't mind." She smiled a dimpled smile. _Why does her smile have to be so pretty? _ My apartment wasn't very far away, but I didn't think she could walk that far, so I picked her up, bridal style. She looked up at me, and gently touched my face with her tiny hand. "You're bleeding." She said quietly, almost whispering.

She fell asleep about halfway there. I could feel every curve in her small body as she cuddled close to my chest. I felt like a pedo. _What the fuck Marshall? She's 17, goddamnit! Stop bring such a pedo, she's 3 whole years younger than you! _"Marshie?" I heard her soft, girly voice, heavy with sleep

"Marshie? You couldn't have come up with anything else to call me? Does it have to be Marshie?" I asked her, wrinkling my nose. She giggled drowsily and buried her face in my chest. _Marshall you are screwed. _

**A/N**

**What up dudes? In this story, Marshall Lee is in his 2****nd**** year of college, and Fionna is in her 3****rd**** year of high school. Right now, they're just getting to know each other, so in the first 3 chapters or so, there won't be much fluff. After that, it'll be fluff-topia! *SQEEEEEEE* *cough* *cough* Ahem. **

**Anyway, if you're wondering why Fionna is trusting Marshall Lee when she just met him, it's because if he hadn't come along, she could have been killed. Or something. He saved her life, so she decided that he is a trusting person. Also, she's very naïve. And sorry about the overall suckiness of the fight scene. Peace!**


End file.
